


Doesn't Really Matter Anymore

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heroes: Volume 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Claire find out about Nathan's death and take comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Really Matter Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 382  
> Spoilers: Vol. 5 "Redemption"  
> A/N: Written for paire drabble challenge, #26 “Loss”

It happened after Peter found about Nathan's death. He despised his mother for her part in the deception and despite her pleas for forgiveness, Peter turned away. 

Claire found out from Noah.   She hated him for hiding it from her and turned to the only person who felt the same anger: Peter.

She found him in his apartment.  

“I'm sorry,” she cried finally after sitting down on the couch.

He looked up at her curiously. “Sorry for what?”

“For not knowing what was going on,” Claire continued, “I knew something wasn't right and I just ignored it because I was scared...I feel like an idiot. I knew it was impossible that Sylar was dead because he has my ability,”

“That's not your fault Claire,” Peter reminded her.

“Doesn't matter,” Claire said.   “Meredith died in the Primatech fire and now Nathan's dead. My dad knew about what happened.  I was angry with him for hiding this from me,” 

Peter kissed her  temple. “I'm sorry Claire. For everything,”

She sobbed again.  “I wish I could not feel anything right now because the way my heart is breaking, it hurts worse than anything I've felt before,” she cried, her head falling on his shoulder.  “I just want it to go away,”

Peter didn't know what to say, holding Claire.   He wanted to take the hurt away, anything to dull their shared pain.  

Suddenly, he was kissing her. 

To his surprise, Claire kissed him back with such fervor, Peter dropped his beer bottle, lying back on the couch as she removed his white t-shirt and then stripped off her blouse and bra.   Peter removed her pants and carefully slid of the fabric of her underwear. 

“I love you, Peter,” she breathed.

“I love you Claire,” he said, kissing her.

He knew that this was wrong but it didn't really matter anymore.   He needed her and despite the sting of Nathan's death, this was the only thing that gave them relief.   

They made love that night. After, as Claire rested her head on Peter's chest, she knew it was going to be a long time until she felt whole again.  But for now, being with Peter, loving him, that was enough for her. 

The End


End file.
